Pejou
The most standout race on a planet of standout races, the Pejou are a reputably easygoing and relaxed race, moreso than any other morgnan civilization. Inhabiting the swampy continents that border the Dyottore homelands, the Pejou provide a welcome stop for traders moving between ice caps. Etymology and Other Names Pejou is heavily derived from a word from an Old World Republic language that has no true translation in other languages, but can best be written as "Crystal scales," referring to the race's peculiar growths and armor. Other Morgnan races tend to call them something akin to "Music Makers" or "Party throwers," typically as a perjorative. Biology and Anatomy Pejou exhibit perhaps the most unusual anatomy of any Cordens-native race, having a pentagonal limb arrangement unlike any other sentient race. In addition to the unusual body pattern, the Pejou also universally bear feathery crystal outcroppings across their bodies, forming a ridges of spines along their spine, both arms, and even the claws present on all limbs. Despite the seeming frailty of these crystals, they are actually incredibly difficult to damage, often outlasting most manufactured weapons and tools in terms of durability and sharpness, even centuries after their owner has passed. Morgnis' Razor Reefs are in fact primarily formed from Pejou crystals. Pejou tend to have gray or green scales, their underbelly usually being a lighter, but similar shade. The crystals protruding from their hides, however, may be any color imaginable, often incredibly bright, causing crowds of pejou to create shifting, gleaming works of art on their city streets. Pejou sexual dimorphism is mostly present in the shape of the snout, males having a narrower, sharper snout than females, and with an overbite, as opposed to the broader, underbite snouts of females. Crystalline teeth are a rarity, but not unheard of, and tend to be viewed as a sign of good luck. Sociology and Culture Pejou culture emphasizes what they view as the essentials: Life is short, fate is cruel, sit back and enjoy it. They are an exceptionally sociable and jovial race, welcoming all into their homes with little prior interaction needed. To the Pejou, the best way to know someone is to have them over for a meal and an afternoon in, sharing your cultures' food and music with each other. All Pejou learn instruments as part of their schooling, due to their society's love of music. A Pejou who is tone-deaf or unable to play an instrument is often regarded with pity and a bit of dismay, usually leading them to leave their homelands and travel elsewhere. Their cities meander and twist through their swampy homelands, gaudily painted buildings weaving around trees and connecting to each other with intricately crafted balconies. These balconies tend to grow and change as buildings change hands, often leaving the streets of the cities covered with two or three layers of balconies arcing across them, light filtering down through glass floors. Naming Pejou names tend to contain Js, Ms, and Cs, along with clusters such as Ch, Qu, and Ll/Lle. Their names are not gendered, and full Pejou names consist of three given names following the same rules, usually beginning with the same sound. Example Names: Jalle Jemeque Jicarse, Renour Rufelle Rochem Racial Traits Pejou are a Medium race, incurring no penalties or benefits for their size. Those with Pejou characters may choose between +2 Charisma and -2 Wisdom or +2 Constitution and -2 Intelligence. Jazz Hands: Pejou gain +2 Climb and +2 Perform Crystal Clear: Pejou gain a +4 to all saving throws against Bardic Performance, sonic, and language based effects, as in the bard's Well-Versed ability. If the Pejou gains Well-Versed from their class, the bonus increases to +6 instead. Shrove Aside: Once per day, as a standard action, a Pejou may attempt to Reposition all adjacent enemies without provoking an attack of opporunity. Alternately, Pejou may attempt to use this ability to reposition a single enemy into a hazardous square, at a higher DC. Category:Fexalere Category:Fexalere Races